


Headspace

by orphan_account



Series: glitterbug 'verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, 19-Year-Old-Louis, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Español | Spanish, First Time, Football!AU, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misunderstandings, bamf!gemma, facebook stalking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry era el maestro del engaño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headspace

**Author's Note:**

> El documento de Word en el que escribí esto se llama "futbol fuck yeah". Eso debería decirles suficiente. No está corregido ni nada, así que si ven algún error háganmelo saber.
> 
> Gracias a ros por el prompt, que creí que nunca en la vida iba a escribir! 5k más tarde aquí estamos...
> 
> Finalmente, el título es de la canción de The Wombats del mismo nombre que se las recomiendo porque es genial.

  


 

 

No era que Harry se llevara _mal_ con su padre ni nada. Seguro, hacía bastantes años que solo se hablaban para Navidad y sus respectivos cumpleaños y no mucho más, pero esas veces se dirigían un "hola" seguido por un "cómo estás" y no discutían ni se miraban feo ni se gritaban, como solían hacer antes del divorcio y como hace la mayoría de la gente cuando se lleva mal con alguien.

Sin embargo, luego de que Des Styles tocara el timbre de su casa sin invitación ni previo aviso y robara una taza de té cortesía de Mamá "ya que estamos", luego de que los sentara a él y a Mamá en el sofá  de la sala con el gato siseando desde su lugar arriba de la tele y les dijera que se había comprometido con la otra mujer y que quería que ellos la conocieran, las cosas habían estado algo... tensas.

Mamá hacía algo así como un mes que no contestaba el teléfono, y Harry sabía que era porque Des no sabía su número de celular y la única forma de comunicarse con ellos era o viniendo o llamando a la línea fija. Cada vez que sonaba apretaba los labios y subía el volumen de lo que tuviera a mano -- o la tele, o la radio. Los primeros días luego de la no muy agradable noticia el teléfono había sonado seguido, y Harry estaba bastante seguro de que era Des todas esas veces, porque casi nunca los llamaban al teléfono fijo. Es que la novedad se la habían tragado como una cucharada amarga de medicina y había habido un silencio incómodo hasta que el gato lo había roto saltando desde la tele y poniéndose a maullar mientras se restregaba contra las piernas de Harry y enviaba a Des una mirada que parecía tener la furia de mil cuchillos, como si supiera lo que les había dicho.

—Es que no entiendo por qué eso nos concierne a nosotros, eso es todo —había dicho Mamá, saliendo de su estupor y dejando de mirar a Des boquiabierta para mantener su expresión en blanco, con apenas un toque de desdén.

—Son mis hijos también —contestó Des, y Harry rodó los ojos y se levantó para irse a su cuarto. Mamá no lo detuvo. Des parecía que estuviera a punto de hacerlo, pero quizás se lo pensó dos veces y se dio cuenta de que no era una muy brillante idea luego de lo que les había dicho.

Harry no supo cómo siguió la conversación entre Des y Mamá, porque desde donde estaba tirado en su cama con los auriculares a tope y la voz de Brendon Urie aullando en sus oídos no se escuchaba muy bien. Solo supo que cuando bajó las escaleras para prepararse una taza de té con dos de azúcar sin leche --como siempre lo tomaba-- Des ya no estaba allí y en la casa había un silencio sepulcral.

Harry decidió no preguntarle a Mamá cómo le había ido, porque no sabía quién odiaba más a Des, si ella o él mismo, y en realidad tampoco le interesaba demasiado. Lo que sí sabía era que no quería conocer a quienquiera que había roto el matrimonio de sus padres.

Pero Mamá lo desilusionó el día que se sentaron a la mesa y ella tenía una expresión severa. Harry mojó un trozo de pan en la salsa mientras le preguntó qué le pasaba. El minuto en que abrió la boca, ya supo lo que se acercaba.

—Tu padre quiere que lo visites, sin peros —suspiró Mamá con la mirada clavada en la mesa. Estaba jugando con el extremo de una servilleta como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa o impaciente. Harry colocó una mano sobre la de ella para calmarla.

—No quiero, Mamá, ¿por qué no hablas con él? Sabes que estoy bien contigo —se quejó. Ya habían tenido esta discusión varias veces, y siempre terminaba igual.

—Porque en realidad tiene razón, Harry. Eres su hijo, y si yo no le doy tiempo contigo puede tomar acción legal.

—¡Pero ya tengo diecisiete años, no cinco! ¡Puedo decidir con quién me quiero ver! —exclamó, frustrado.

—Es una sola vez, cariño —negoció Mamá. —Concordamos que si lo ves un día de estos no tendrás que ir a la boda —escupió esa última palabra como si fuera veneno. Harry esbozó una sonrisa débil.

Por lo menos no tendría que verlos en el casamiento. Eso lo alivió bastante.

¿Un día solo? Seguro que aguantaría.

 

 

—¿Por qué sonó el silbato, Dessy? —Harry se abstuvo de rodar los ojos por enésima vez en la tarde. En casa, cada vez que rodaba los ojos Gemma le pellizcaba la mejilla y decía que extrañaba sus propios años de hormonas adolescentes y rebeldía. Harry siempre recordaba entonces cuando Gemma tenía el cabello teñido de negro y usaba delineador. Y aquella vez que trajo un piercing falso en la nariz y a su madre casi le dio un infarto.

Pero ahora Gemma estaba en la Universidad y él estaba en un partido de fútbol, sentado en una grada de plástico sumamente incómoda porque era cierto que era un adolescente hormonal y estaba creciendo, por lo tanto tenía la espalda demasiado larga de repente y no se había acostumbrado a estar erguido. Le dolía la espina luego de veinte minutos en esa posición, tenía calor, el perrito caliente que su padre había comprado estaba asqueroso --él y su novia se habían comprado agua de la cara y unos olímpicos-- y si escuchaba el sobrenombre "Dessy" una vez más iba a vomitar.

Bufando, se paró de repente y comenzó a hacerse camino entre la gente. Su padre lo miró de reojo pero no lo detuvo, sabiendo que si lo hacía las cosas podrían terminar mal, y comenzó a explicarle a su novia por qué cuando un jugador le pateaba las canillas a otro era falta.

Luego de molestar a varias personas, quienes tuvieron que correr los pies a un lado o levantarse ellos mismos o a sus bolsos para dejarlo pasar, logró bajar al césped sano y salvo. Como era un partido del cuadro juvenil local y no contaban con mucho presupuesto, la cancha era precaria y abierta al público. Su padre odiaba el fútbol, pero probablemente quisiera hacerse el interesante en presencia de su novia y no tuviera idea de que a Harry le encantaba.

Harry era un fan a muerte del Man U, y por eso siempre se peleaban cuando había algún partido en la tele cuando Gemma estaba en casa, porque ella --por alguna razón que Harry desconocía-- era del Chelsea. También disfrutaba del fútbol alemán y eso le había ayudado a aprender una que otra palabra en alemán con las que insultar a sus profes sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Lamentablemente para él, el simple hecho de pegarle a la pelota con el pie cuando se la pasaban le era imposible. Tenía toda la teoría leída y releída hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero cuando era el turno de jugar su cerebro parecía desconectarse y sus todos sus intentos por reanimarlo eran en vano. Sus compañeros rápidamente se habían dado cuenta de esto y ahora, sabiendo que lo elegirían último si jugaban en equipos en la práctica, se contentaba con mirarlos desde las gradas del gimnasio mientras hacía los deberes. Claro que la mayoría del tiempo terminaba dejándolos a un lado y finalizándolos luego en su casa, porque el juego lo atraía de tal forma que no podía despegar sus ojos. Incluso a veces le sucedía cuando estaban practicando salto a la cuerda o alguna de esas cosas.

Ya se había convencido a sí mismo de que definitivamente _no_ era porque le gustara cómo les quedaba el uniforme a los jugadores.

Harry se encaminó hacia el estacionamiento, que en realidad era un camino de tierra con algunos conos con pintura fosforescente marcando los espacios para los automóviles, para esperar allí hasta que finalizara el partido --y quizás rasgar la pintura del auto de Des mientras no estuviera allí-- pero se desvió en el trayecto cuando vio a unos tres o cuatro suplentes haciendo estiramientos. Distraído, se acercó a ellos con ganas de hablarles --algunos eran conocidos de él o de Gemma-- y entonces fue cuando lo vio.

El uniforme negro y blanco le marcaba el cuerpo tan maravillosamente que Harry se tuvo que tocar con disimulo las comisuras de sus labios para cerciorarse de que no estuviera babeando. Tenía unos muslos gruesos y su piel no estaba blanca y pastosa como la suya; al contrario, estaba tan bronceada que parecía caramelo. Estaba estirando los aductores, llevándose el pie hacia atrás hasta que le tocaba el trasero (uno muy bonito, ya que estaba de paso) y balanceándose sobre una pierna sola. Cuando hubo terminado este ejercicio se dio vuelta para hacer otro, y desde donde estaba Harry pudo adivinar el color de sus ojos --podían ser o verdes o azules-- y estudiar las facciones felinas de su rostro, los pómulos altos y marcados y unos finos labios rosados...

Harry tragó el nudo en su garganta y, pensando en su abuela, se acercó con cautela hacia donde estaban los suplentes y el chico de sus sueños.

—Hey, buen partido —comenzó, intentando no mirar al chico en cuestión. Harry sintió sus miradas clavarse en él, aunque solo le interesaba una en especial.

Uno de ellos, que Harry conocía de su clase de Filosofía, rió suavemente. —No gracias a nosotros —contestó. Su nombre era Liam, y tenía unas mejillas adorables. Harry detuvo sus ojos un segundo en sus bíceps, que no estaban nada mal, y volvió a clavarlos en su mirada amigable.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Son parte del equipo, ¿no? —Le tendió una mano. —Soy Harry.

—Lo sé —contestó Liam pero igual le sacudió la mano. Qué caballero. —Estamos en una clase juntos, creo.

Harry entonces le tendió la  mano a los demás, uno por uno. Estaba Zayn, a quien no conocía, Niall, que estaba en Matemáticas con él y finalmente su adorado Louis --con pronunciación francesa y todo, y en su vocecita aguda y ronca a la vez sonaba casi pornográfico-- quien iba a clases con Zayn y sacudió su mano con una mirada divertida en su rostro, como si supiera cómo hacía sentir a Harry y por qué estaba allí. Al tocarle por primera vez Harry se sonrojó mientras sentía un escalofrío correrle todo el cuerpo. Cuando retiró su mano, le sudaba.

Entonces el árbitro tocó el silbato y los chicos se giraron hacia donde estaban los demás. —Nos veremos más tarde, ¿eh? —saludó Niall con un gesto de despedida.

Niall tenía razón. Y Harry se aseguraría de ello.

 

 

Al llegar a su casa googleó al equipo de fútbol de Holmes Chapel lo más rápido que pudo. Le dio un like a su página de Facebook y le envió una solicitud de amistad a quien, luego de buscar en la página, le apareció como Louis Tomlinson. Su foto de perfil era de él más pequeño, con un vaso rojo que probablemente tuviera alcohol adentro, y un collar luminoso alrededor de su cuello. Harry agregó también a los demás --aunque a Liam ya lo tenía-- para que no pareciera sospechoso.

Harry era el maestro del engaño.

Se enteró también del horario de las prácticas, aunque para esto sí tuvo que indagar un poco más y preguntar a algunas personas. Estas quedaron pensando que le interesaba unirse al equipo, pero Harry tenía otros planes.

Ahora tenía que pensar en su siguiente movimiento estratégico. ¿Cómo visitaba la cancha casualmente en el horario de las prácticas del equipo sub-19?

 

 

Eso resultó ser mucho más fácil de lo que se imaginaba. Harry ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en una excusa, porque al día siguiente Liam se le acercó cuando terminó la clase de Filosofía y él estaba guardando las cosas en su mochila y deslizándosela por el hombro.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás? —Liam le palmeó el hombro.

—Hola. Bien, ya sabes. Filosofía no es de mis materias preferidas.

Liam rió y se rascó el cuello. —La mía menos, apenas entiendo lo que está hablando la profesora.

Juntos se encaminaron hacia la salida con los demás, charlando casualmente de su día y de lo que planeaban hacer luego.

—¿Te interesa el fútbol, Harry? Si quieres puedes venir a vernos en la práctica. No estarás solo, mis amigos van y puedo presentarte.

Harry casi quedó boquiabierto de la sorpresa. Carraspeó. —Sí, claro, sería genial —contestó haciéndose el desinteresado, pero por dentro estaba saltando de alegría. Nunca pasaría la oportunidad de ver esas piernas con shorts de nuevo.

Además, los ojos de Louis habían resultado ser de un azul cautivante, y Harry quería nadar en ellos hasta ahogarse.

Liam le dejó su número y le dijo que se encontrarían en la cafetería como ellos lo hacían todos los días. Harry esperó a que se fuera y arrojó los puños al aire, sin importarle que los demás lo miraran como si estuviera delirando.

Luego de hacer un bailecito de victoria se fue trotando para no llegar tarde a su próxima clase del día.

 

 

Louis jugaba como si estuviera bailando.

No, en serio; se movía con una gracia y delicadeza impropias de un jugador "macho" de fútbol, y sus movimientos eran tan calculados que parecía una coreografía ensayada un millón de veces en su cabeza.

Harry se lo quería llevar a la cama.

Al terminar el partido los jugadores dieron una vuelta final alrededor de la cancha y luego se dirigieron en patota hacia los vestuarios, riendo entre ellos. Harry estaba sentado con Andy y Maz, amigos de Liam, pero no le hablaban mucho y se pasaban mirando a un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas más a la izquierda. Harry no quería advertirles de que no les miraran demasiado porque probablemente fueran novias de algunos de los jugadores, por miedo a cualquier represalia.

Simplemente se despidió de ellos y se dirigió hacia el auto de Liam para esperar a que se bañara y lo llevara de vuelta. Sus amigos habían venido en su propio auto, así que no compartían el mismo problema que él. Se contentó con jugar en su celular hasta que pasados unos veinte minutos Liam salió por la puerta del vestuario, de los primeros en salir, con el cabello mojado y un bolso de deportes al hombro. Le sonrió a Harry cuando lo vio y se acercó.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? —le preguntó. Su voz sonaba cansada, pero satisfecha.

—Nada mal —admiró Harry. —Se ve divertido. Pero ambos sabemos que yo no podría jugar ni en mil años.

Liam lo miró con una sonrisa de lástima y Harry sacudió la cabeza y le palmeó el brazo. —No te preocupes —añadió. —Ya lo tengo bien asumido.

Liam destrancó el auto y mientras dejaba el bolso en el asiento trasero, Harry divisó a Louis saliendo del vestuario. Él también tenía el cabello mojado, y estaba usando unos joggings y una camiseta blanca lisa de mangas cortas. A pesar de la simplicidad de su atuendo, se veía de maravilla. Buscó a alguien con la mirada y se detuvo al ver a Harry; le saludó con la mano y Harry solo pudo saludarlo lentamente de vuelta, estupefacto.

Se metió en el auto y se prometió pensar en ello más tarde.

 

 

—¿Quién trae los deberes a un partido de fútbol? —bufó una voz a su lado. Harry se sobresaltó y miró al culpable; allí estaba nada más ni nada menos que Louis, parado junto a él con las manos en las caderas. Harry determinadamente mantuvo su mirada en sus ojos.

—Yo —milagrosamente logró contestar con la voz clara y segura, dejando ver la confianza que en realidad no tenía. —¿Algún problema?

Louis le sonrió, divertido. —Ninguno en absoluto. —Y se sentó junto a él.

Harry tragó saliva y se frotó el brazo con nerviosismo. Había comenzado a sudar.

El partido no empezaba todavía, y era un amistoso con otro instituto así que estaban en el gimnasio. Harry había venido temprano para conseguir un buen lugar y había decidido distraerse con su tarea de Inglés que no había hecho el día anterior por quedarse horas estudiando el perfil de Louis en busca de sus preferencias musicales y opiniones varias. Ahora tenía varios temas de conversación y la tarea a medio hacer.

Louis se acercó a él para decirle algo al oído. Harry pudo captar su aroma a desodorante y jabón, nada del Axe que tanto le molestaba. Era perfecto.

—No habrá gente en mi casa más tarde —susurró. Harry lo miró con confusión, intentando no calentarse gracias a la voz ronca de Louis junto a su oído.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó. Louis rodó los ojos.

—¿Crees que no he visto cómo me miras? —le guiñó un ojo. Harry se puso tan rojo de repente que parecía que se le había subido toda la sangre del cuerpo a la cara. Desvió la mirada. El corazón le comenzó a latir como loco con la mezcla de vergüenza y excitación. —Sé que te gusto. Así que te estoy haciendo una oferta, ¿sí? Tú, y yo, en mi casa, a solas. ¿Qué dices?

Harry jugó con la tira de su mochila con nerviosismo. —¿A qué hora? —soltó, y la voz le salió quebrada. Carraspeó ante la ceja alzada de Louis.

—Luego del partido, ve a esta dirección —le tendió un pedazo de papel escrito con una letra casi ininteligible—. Nos vemos luego.

Harry definitivamente _no_ miró su trasero mientras se iba. Aunque juraría que Louis estaba meneando las caderas a propósito.

 

 

Está bien, Harry era dolorosamente virgen. Y tampoco estaba planeando en tener sexo, así que había olvidado comprar condones hasta el momento. Pero qué idiota.

Tuvo que presentarse así como estaba frente a la puerta de Louis, algo sudado y muy inquieto, con sus jeans preferidos y una camiseta gris. No era su mejor atuendo, cierto, pero Louis le había ofrecido lo que le había ofrecido de todas maneras. Harry sonrió para sí y tocó el timbre.

Luego de uno o dos minutos Louis abrió la puerta, vestido en el mismo pantalón de la vez anterior y una camiseta roja que le iba genial con su tono de piel. Harry se mordió el labio mientras Louis lo invitaba a entrar. Este sería el día en el que perdería la virginidad, y con un chico más grande que él, que jugaba al fútbol y que se partía de sexy. No podía esperar.

 

 

Media hora más tarde se encontraban en su sexto partido de FIFA. A Harry le dolía la frente de tanto fruncir el ceño con la concentración, y Louis había comenzado a recurrir a maniobras sucias para hacer que se equivocara --le codeaba el costado, gritaba muy fuerte cuando le tocaba algún tiro libre o penal y narraba mal los acontecimientos para distraerlo. Pero por mucho que intentara, Harry era un máster y no había cómo ganarle.

Cuando Louis se hubo dado por vencido y Harry se aburrió de ganar todo el rato (la desventaja de ser genial) se dirigieron a la cocina y Louis les sirvió vasos con jugo.

—¿Qué, no hay cerveza? —bromeó Harry mientras tomaba un sorbo. La verdad era que el jugo era de naranja y estaba delicioso, y la cerveza no le agradaba para nada, pero tampoco quería que Louis pensara que era un niño pequeño.

—No. Además el jugo de naranja es delicioso y la cerveza es cara —declaró, para el alivio de Harry. Le dedicó una sonrisa detrás de su vaso y Louis se la devolvió.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —preguntó Harry luego de aclararse la garganta.

—Ya la hiciste —bromeó Louis, pero hizo un gesto con la mano y la cabeza que señalaba "adelante".

Harry resopló. —¿Para qué me invitaste aquí? —ante la ceja alzada de Louis, Harry intentó retractarse. —Es que, ya sabes, no es que no me interese ser tu amigo, pero apenas habíamos hablado antes y es algo raro que vengas a mí de la nada --

Se vio detenido de repente por los labios de Louis sobre los suyos. Louis había cancelado la distancia entre ellos y Harry no lo había visto por estar mirando al piso, y ahora tenía los ojos como platos y la boca fruncida en donde Louis lo besaba. Aferrándose de la mesada de mármol, ahondó el beso y giró levemente la cabeza para intentar conseguir un ángulo más cómodo, en donde no se chocaran sus narices. Ahora podía sentir las pestañas de Louis rozándole las mejillas. Cerró los ojos.

Y Louis se apartó con un sonido pegajoso.

—¿Qué esperas? —le dio dos toques en la cabeza y salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

Harry inhaló una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a seguirlo. No era fácil correr con el miembro interesado, pero lo lograría.

 

 

—¿Cómo me quieres? —preguntó Harry. Estaba completamente desnudo y sonrosado, mientras que Louis parecía tener toda la confianza del mundo y tenía puestos los vaqueros, aunque estaban desabrochados y por encima salía su pene erecto y delicioso.

—Como tú decidas, cariño —Louis movió las cejas arriba y abajo y Harry no pudo evitar reír. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso, pero Louis de alguna manera le hacía sentir bien, seguro, a salvo.

—A-así está bien —decidió, separando las piernas y levantándolas para exponer su agujero. Louis resopló al verlo, tocándole la nalga con admiración. Una expresión determinada apareció en su rostro y se deslizó el condón sobre la erección como si fuera lo más natural del mundo para él. Tocó su agujero, donde estaba húmedo y abierto de donde Louis lo había preparado hace unos minutos.

—¿Listo? —preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos. —Sabes que ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

Harry colocó su mano sobre la de Louis, la cual sujetaba su pierna.

—Más listo que nunca —sonrió.

Louis murmuró lo que parecía ser "aquí vamos" y comenzó a empujar hacia adentro.

A Harry le tomó algo de tiempo ajustarse luego de eso. Cada vez que Louis le ofrecía comenzar a moverse Harry pedía que esperara algo más, no porque sintiera dolor sino porque tenía miedo. Las manos le temblaban.

Finalmente aceptó y Louis comenzó a moverse con una lentitud admirable, y Harry pudo sentir cada punto de contacto entre ellos y cómo el miembro de Louis se deslizaba dentro de él. Se sentía _lleno_. Vaya.

—Vaya —susurró ensimismado. Louis lanzó una risita con clara dificultad. Estaba sudando; de su frente caían gruesas gotas, y los bíceps le temblaban. —Puedes ir más rápido.

Louis se mordió el labio y aceleró las embestidas. Harry se tocó a sí mismo --se le había empezado a amainar la erección-- y acompasó los movimientos de su mano con los de las caderas de Louis dentro suyo.

Así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que de repente Louis cambió el ángulo  --quizás por accidente, quizás a propósito-- y le dio justo en _ese_ lugar que le hizo ver estrellas. Harry lanzó un pequeño gemido y Louis concentró sus embestidas para intentar darle a ese mismo lugar todas las veces. Y vaya si lo logró.

Finalmente Harry se dejó ir con un temblor, estallando en su mano y manchando sus piernas y las de Louis con un gritito ahogado. Louis comenzó a ir más rápido y más rápido, sacando la lengua en concentración sin darse cuenta, y acabó dentro del condón con un resoplido.

Se recostaron uno al lado del otro para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Harry se limpió donde estaba manchado con la sábana; Louis hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

 

 

—¡Harry! ¡Despierta! ¡Harry! —se despertó con Louis sacudiéndolo y llamando su nombre repetidas veces con urgencia en su voz. Abrió los ojos con pesadez. —En un rato viene mi hermana y tengo que limpiar todo.

Harry se incorporó rápidamente, ignorando el mareo que le provocó, y se ofreció a ayudarle, pero Louis solo le tendió su ropa y lo echó hacia el baño. —Vístete antes que me dé algo.

Harry, confundido, se vistió como pudo en el baño, observando en su reflejo la mancha violeta que tenía en el cuello. Sonrió. Louis se la había dejado ayer mientras se besaban en su cama.

Oficialmente había tenido sexo. Harry sonrió su sonrisa brillante, dejando salir sus hoyuelos.

Lo interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta. —¡Harry! ¡Apúrate!

Espabiló y salió del baño. Louis le tendió su mochila contra su pecho; Harry la cogió estupefacto y siguió boquiabierto mientras Louis lo empujaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Nos vemos —dijo cuando Harry estuvo del lado de afuera.

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

 

 

Harry estaba mal.

Hace dieciséis horas exactamente que no salía de su cama. Tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada y no contestaba a Mamá cuando venía a verlo. Bueno, sí había comido lo que ella le había ofrecido porque tampoco quería morirse de hambre, pero no le había hablado. Así era lo mal que estaba.

Mamá golpeó la puerta y Harry la ignoró. —Harry, cariño...

—No —masculló Harry contra la almohada. Esperaba que se fuera porque ya se estaba asfixiando.

—Tengo a alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo —ofreció con voz cantarina. Harry la miró con curiosidad; no había escuchado a nadie más. Pero Mamá tenía el teléfono en una mano.

Harry le sonrió con emoción y hizo un gesto entusiasmado para que le tendiera el teléfono.

—¡Gemma! —dijo cuando se lo dio.

—Hola, tarado —bromeó su hermana. Cómo la extrañaba; hace bastante que no hablaba con ella. Si lo que tomaba era follarse a un idiota que lo echaba al día siguiente para que ella lo llamara, lo haría más seguido.

Acordarse de por qué estaba triste antes le hizo volver a sentirse triste.

—¿Qué paso? Cuéntale a Tía Gemma —arrulló Gemma cuando Harry no le habló. Harry rodó los ojos.

—No eres mi tía —murmuró, pero ya le estaban haciendo efecto las palabras de su hermana. No podía negarle nada. Suspiró. —Perdí la virginidad ayer —susurró, esperando que su madre no lo escuchara, aunque estaba 87% seguro de que estaba abajo.

—¡Felicidades! Ya era hora. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Que hoy me echó y no me dio ni su número. ¡Me cerró la puerta en la cara!

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea. —Me dices su nombre y te prometo que se queda estéril.

Harry rió. —Es que no sé qué hice mal.

—Mira, Harry, te debe una explicación. ¡Confróntalo! Gana su corazón con ese encanto Styles. Y si no funciona me llamas y yo le rompo las pelotas, ¿estamos?

Harry bufó. Cómo amaba a Gemma. Le contó cómo Louis le había atraído desde el primer momento en aquel partido de fútbol y había ido a todas las prácticas locales desde entonces.

—Tengo un plan —dijo ella finalmente. —Escucha con atención...

 

 

El siguiente partido, Harry estaba nervioso. Había seguido las instrucciones de Gemma al pie de la letra --excepto la parte de estilizarse el cabello. Ninguna clase de gel tocaría su cabeza si él podía permitirlo-- pero aún así dudaba que fuera a funcionar. Después de todo, Louis de él apenas sabía su nombre.

Cuando llegó a la cancha con el cartel enrollado en un cilindro bajo su brazo, cuidadosamente arreglado en esa posición para que no se arrugara ni quebrara, el equipo ya estaba adentro, calentando y haciendo pases. Harry los ignoró y dirigió su mirada al banco de suplentes.

Creyó ver a Louis, pero desde donde estaba no se distinguía muy bien y además estaba de espaldas. La única señal de que era él era su trasero. Harry se mordió el labio y aguantó la risa.

No había mucha gente en las gradas. Habría quizás unas cincuenta personas, y todos habían venido con sus termos y estaban instalados como quien va al parque a hacer un picnic. El cartel de Harry resaltaría seguro.

Cuando comenzó el partido Harry se quitó los nervios de encima y abrió el cartel, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza y chiflando para que lo vieran los jugadores. Recibió algunas risas, algunas burlas suaves y alguna que otra mirada de "este está loco" pero no le importó. El cartel en sí había sido idea de Gemma, y tenía escrito "DEJEN JUGAR AL #17" en letras rojas con brillantina por todas partes. Tenía un corazón al final de la frase.

Más obvio imposible.

Harry vio cómo los jugadores le hacían gestos a Louis --algunos bastante degenerados, riéndose; otros sólo burlones-- y este se levantaba del banco y buscaba el cartel con su mirada. Harry creyó verlo sonreír, pero podía no ser el caso. Estaba bastante lejos, después de todo.

 

 

Varios jugadores le hicieron gestos obscenos y comentarios cuando lo vieron esperando fuera del vestuario cuando terminó el partido, pero Harry los ignoró, aunque no sin sonrojarse, y bastante. Estaba esperando a que saliera Louis para enamorarlo con su atuendo específicamente elegido para esta situación y con su cartel tintineante.

Gemma había dicho que funcionaría.

El corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho cuando uno de los jugadores le avisó que solo quedaba Louis en el vestuario. Harry alzó los ojos al cielo y sin pensárselo dos veces entró.

Enseguida lo abrumó el aroma a hormonas masculinas y a una particularmente molesta marca de desodorante. Adentro la visión no era completa porque había vapor, producto de las duchas que recién habían cerrado su torrente de agua. Harry tragó saliva y jugó con la esquina de su cartel, que se había humedecido con el ambiente.

—¿Louis? —llamó.

Un sonido de un casillero cerrándose lo guió hacia donde estaba Louis, ya vestido y pasándose la cinta del bolso por el hombro.

—¿Harry? —preguntó cuando lo vio. Claramente se estaba haciendo el tonto; era obvio que ya había visto su gesto _romántico_ y ya sabía a qué había venido.

—Tenemos que hablar de la otra noche —pidió. Louis lo miró con duda.

—De... acuerdo... —respondió vacilante.

—¿Por qué me echaste de tu casa? ¿Es que yo fui solo una cogida para ti? —preguntó sin más. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué? Creía que era eso lo que tú querías.

—¿Y por qué querría eso? —preguntó indignado.

—Ni siquiera me conoces, Harry. ¿Qué más querrías viniendo a mi casa sin saber nada de mí? —Harry bajó la mirada con culpa. Era cierto que se habían precipitado a la parte del sexo y apenas habían charlado o intercambiado anécdotas como la gente normal hace cuando le interesa alguien. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Mira, empecemos de nuevo, ¿quieres? Soy Louis Tomlinson —le tendió la mano.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Eso es tan cliché. Te creía diferente.

Louis le mostró los dientes en una sonrisa depredadora. —Me estás empezando a caer bien, Harry Styles.

 

 

Lo primero que quiso hacer Gemma cuando llegó a casa fue conocer a su novio.

Harry hizo un puchero. —¿Y qué hay de pasar tiempo conmigo?

Mamá habló desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba secando un plato con un repasador. —Ya habrá tiempo para eso, Harry. Deja que le diga a Louis una buena amenaza o dos. Sabes que se muere por hacerlo.

Harry rodó los ojos pero aceptó, no sin antes hacerle prometer a Gemma que jugarían al Mario Kart luego.

Además quizás valió la pena dejarla, cuando vio la reacción en el rostro de Louis cuando Gemma lo miró con cara de pocos amigos al abrirle la puerta. Harry no pudo escuchar toda su conversación, pero sí captó algo sobre los testículos de Louis. Ouch.

Cuando Louis entró estaba completamente pálido.

—¿Cómo sabe que follamos en el vestuario aquella vez? —le susurró con voz de pánico.

Harry rió bajito. —No hay nada que no le cuente a Gemma.

Louis se vio aún más alarmado. Harry sacudió la cabeza y le besó en la mejilla. —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

 

**Author's Note:**

> este es mi [tumblr](http://evadiendo.tumblr.com/) por cualquier pregunta, sugerencia o si tan solo quieres hablar!


End file.
